One mans Battle
by Silverlyn
Summary: Jake has been bittem by a zombie and has decided not to bite the bullet.Read is remakable story as one man battles within himself to maintain his humanity R&R Please!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Resident evil products are the property of capcom and i am in now using this story for personal profit. Hope you enjoy :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: One Man's Battle  
  
Chapters: 2  
  
Chapter: 1/2  
  
  
The Streets were cold and dark and Jake could not belive that he was stil alive he knew his time would run out and they would overwhelm him but he had to try. He checked his Magnum, 6 bullets in it and he had 1 clip left the last shots he would take would have to count he could not afford any slip ups now. Jake mad his way down the street till he came upon the two of the many creatures that have caused him so much pain coming strait for him! He aimed " POW! " right in the head but his releif was soon cut short when the second one lunged for his arm he had no time to think and did the only thing that came to mind and he kicked the creature.  
Amazingly since the creature was so decayed he managed to kick the zombies leg clear off! wuth that ounce of time he did not bother to waste a bullet on the creature and made a run for it down the ally because he knew not waste it on the crippled creature when ther would be more worse healthier creatures in store for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
As Jake made his way down the aly he came upon a manhole he figured this was a great oppurtunity to make some ground without haveing to deal with zombies, Jake thought for awhile and on any other day an open manhole would not be the most smartest and safest thing to do but he was desprate and this wasnt any old ordinary circumstances so he hopped in. The sewer Was worse than being outside the smeel was a mixture of sewage and rotting flesh Jake figured he could rest for awhile since zombies arent smart enough to know how to work anything so it wasn't like they could just climb down for a bite to eat, so jake sat down and rested just when he thought he was getting a break A zombie burst up from under the sewage water and bit jake right on the arm! AHHhhhhhhhhh!!!" Jake let loose the 5 bullets in the zombies head for he knew what was going to happen next, The zombie bit him and now he had to options rither take a bullet in the head or try to fight till help arrives. Jale sat and thought of his wife wanda and his little son Brandon and with that thought he knew that he couldnt give up if he died then where would they be what would it be like for his son to know that his father was a coward and shot himself in the head instead of gutting it out and fighting it. He knew what he had to do, Umbrella had labratory downtown and if he could hold out till he got there he would be saved and he could go home to wanda.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Read and Review this for me please if you like it i will upload the conclusion :::) 


	2. Part 2

Resident Evil and all products are property of capcom and I am in no way using them for any profit well thank you and I hope you Enjoy! :)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I got a couple of reviews and one of them had to do with spelling and I just want people to know that Im not really a bad speller I just wrote it in 20 minutes oh well enough of that here is what some have been waiting for............  
  
  
One Man's Battle  
  
Chapters 2  
  
Chapter 2/2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake was staggering in the sewer when he realized not much time was left, How could he be so stupid as to let his guard down? He thought some more about his wife and child and shook away the thought of his mistake he had to focus on getting to the labratory downtown. Jakw came across a ladder that led back to the streets who knows what he will find up there but he had to try, as he climbed he heard the unforgettable noise that he knew all to well. THe groans seemed close so he decided to load his magnum with his last clip and prepared for what felt to be a hopless battle with that jake lifted up the manhole cover prepared for the worst. It was just as he thought tow zombies tow the right the smell was putrid the two zombies were eating the remains of what seemed to be a small child and with that he thought of his son and how that could be him some day if he does not get out of this right now, and with new anger he unloaded two shots into their heads. By now the small child had allready turned and she too began to let loos the familiar moan he felt pity on her and decided to leave her be since she posed no threat with that he made his way down the street and as he turned his head he saw the small child eating the remanents of his fresh kill.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As Jake made his way down the street he felt more of the transformation taking over he was at the point where it hurt just to try to talk he was sweating more now not because he was hot in fact he didn't even feel hot he felt cold it was a cold sweat he started to feel numb also but he would not let that stop him from getting that cure. Finaly he reached his salvation, Umbrella Labratories. JAke felt his time growing short he had no control over himself anymore he had dropped the magnum in the front of the building he felt he had no more need for it because if he found the cure he was more than sure there must be some sort of transport on the roof and if he didn't find the cure..... well he didn't want to think about that. As jake made his way down through a hallway he found the door marked G-114 Jake was sure that that door had to deal with the G-virus, There was problem though 2 zombies were blocking the path and he had no weopen to defend himself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Jake looked around and saw the only that remotely looked usefull.. a lead pipe. Jake took the pipe and lunged toward the zombies, he dove right at them and landed a solid hit right in the head of the first zombie but it didn't matter because the other zombie bit into his right arm and neck. "NO!!" was the first word jake had spoke in a couple of hour's as his last desperation was to punch, gouge, and scratch. to his surprise the zombie was dead and with what little strength jake had left he punched the open butten on the door. Jake limped onto the lab and was greeting with sparks and hanging wires all over but one thing caught his attention in the center of the room, jake staggerd his way towards the little vial with the red liquid inside and checked the label the label read: G-114-Alpha now for him he knew had no time left so the fact he did not know this was a cure or not he had to try. with one last thought of wanda and his son brandon he drank the vial. At first the pain went away but then suddenly jake felt a sharp pain in his back when he checked to see what was wrong he saw an enormous bump there! The bump was throbbing untill he touched it the bumped hardened out till it was the same on both sides he then conitnued to grow till he was at least 7 feet tall! His feet begame to big for his sneakers until they busted out of his shooes his kness becane hardened and his skin turned a sickly green his mouth became all distorted and his teeth puncture through his lips.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All Jake could say was" wanda! wanda!" Each time more deeper and less human all he could still say was" wanda! wanda!" each time lesss and less human he though of his wife one last time " Wanda! Wandarhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" The human was gone within Jake all that was left was the ungodly mockery of a man who should have died back there in the sewer but thought he could fight it and save himself. The beast that used to be jake stood up and only spoke one word " W....a..n..da......" it is said that the last thought a person has before they die is burned behind there eyes in an image and this undead beast's image was a of a young woman and a small little boy infront of a house. The beast decided that He should start there and now The monster who was once known as jake made his way to his old home where his wife would be and the monster thought of her still but with a new ungodly......evil purpose  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
The End  
  
  
Well thats done! Let me know what you think please. R&R :) 


End file.
